True Feelings
by Jupitermoon
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are trapped in a snowstorm, with little shelter. They find a cabin, and must stay the night. Having to be so close to one another, their true feelings, for one another come out. What do they really think of each other? Find out and rea


Hey everyone! This is basically my first Inuyasha fan fic. Please tell me what you think of it. I'll be writing more soon, so if you like my work send me an e-mail! ^_^  
  
TRUE FEELINGS  
  
The snow was blowing harder with each passing second. It seemed to have a mind of it's our, as it blew ever harder on the girl and the half demon. Inuyasha and Kagome, had been out in this snow storm for at least an hour now. Inuyasha was pushing ahead, trying to find shelter. He couldn't go as fast as he wanted to, because Kagome was having a hard time keeping up in the snow. Being half demon, Inuyasha didn't have to worry to much about the cold. But, if they didn't find shelter soon, both him and Kagome would die. Inuyasha, pressed on with all his might. They had left the village alone to look for a shard. Miroku, had been hurt during the last battle, and needed to rest a bit. With Kaede and Shippo there, Sango wanted to come along. Inuyasha felt that the more people who went, the more he would have to worry about getting back before the storm hit. With that, Inuyasha and Kagome went on alone. It had taken them longer to find the shard then they had thought, and were now stuck in the middle of a snow storm, with no where to go. The storm was ragging, and it was getting harder to see. Inuyasha went to take Kagome's hand, but felt nothing there. He turned around, to see Kagome on her keens in the snow. "Kagome," he said, "We can't stop now. We have to keep going." Kagome, looked up. Her whole body shaking. "I...I can't move Inuyasha. I'm...to cold." Inuyasha, looked around, just to see if they were near anything. He could just make out in the distance a shed. If they could make it there, she might still have a chance. Inuyasha went over to Kagome. He picked her up, into his arms. She was frozen, and shaking all over. But she stopped shaking as much, as soon as she felt the warm arms of Inuyasha around her. "Is this really happening?" Kagome thought, before she passed out from the cold.  
It seemed like it took forever, before Inuyasha opened the door to the shed. It looked smaller then it did from the distance, but it had a fire place. Inuyasha gently put Kagome down by the fire place. He looked for some flint, to light a fire with. Luckily he found some, and had a fire going within minutes. He then looked for some kind of blanket to rap Kagome in. The shed was very dusty, and so every time Inuyasha picked up something, he would be overwhelmed with the dust. "This nose can be a pain in the ass sometimes" he thought to himself. Finally, Inuyasha found a small blanket. As he went to put the blanket over Kagome, he noticed how wet her clothes were. She was shaking very badly again. Inuyasha knew what he had to do, but knew that he would get "sit" a thousand times over if he did. But if he didn't, then she would die, something he wasn't about to let happen. Besides, he saw her naked before, but all of those times were accidents. No matter how many times Kagome said he was just like Miroku, they were ALL accidents! With his eyes almost closed, Inuyasha began to unbutton her shirt. His dog nature (or guy nature) got the best of him, and he just barely peeked. He wasn't sure what the white strap thing covering Kagome's chest was, but Inuyasha was thankful it was there. Next, he took her skirt off, and was again thankful she had something under it. Once Kagome's clothes were off, Inuyasha rapped her in the blanket, and pushed her close to the fire. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, to make sure she was warming up. After awhile, the color started to come back to her cheeks. Inuyasha smiled at this. He never wanted to admit to himself, how beautiful Kagome really was. And, that every time that they had one of their many fights, he just wanted to say he was sorry, but never knew how to. He kept his true feelings from her for so long. Sitting there, next to the girl he loved, and not letting her know, was tarring at him ever slowly. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her. Tell her that when she stirs in her sleep, he's always there to make sure she's alright. Tell her, that every time she gets hurt in a battle, he blames himself for not protecting her better. Inuyasha just wanted to tell her this, and so much more, but never knew how to. Inuyasha, went to the other side of the room, when Kagome started to awake...  
Slowly, Kagome awoke from her sleep. She felt warm, and wondered why. Then noticed the fire burning in front of her. She looked over towards the small window, where Inuyasha now was. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's gaze, fell on Kagome once more. He was glad she was finally awake, but didn't let on to how happy he was. "Feeling better?" he asked in the same tone he always used. Kagome nodded her head. She felt the warm blanket around her, but then noticed something was missing...mainly her clothes. "Inuyasha! Why are my clothes gone!?" This was what Inuyasha excepted to happen. Before she could "sit" him, he quickly spoke. "Kagome before you say it, let me just say that if I didn't take your clothes off, you'd be frozen right now, so what I did was a good thing and don't even start with me!" The last part, ended up being louder then he wanted it to be but, at lest now he got it out. Kagome was silent. She stared wide eyed at Inuyasha. "He...he did that...for me?" Inuyasha was also silent. He wondered what Kagome was going to do. He suddenly caught a chill from the cold air coming from behind him. Kagome saw this, and knew that he needed to get warm to. "Inuyasha, come here and take a set with me." Inuyasha looked up. "I don't need your pity. I'm just fine over here." Kagome glared at him. "Your half human, you can freeze just as well as I can. You need to get warm, so get over here." Inuyasha, still did not move, which was a mistake for the second later, Kagome said the word. Inuyasha slammed down hard on the cold floor. "Damnit! Why do you have to do that EVERY time!?" he growled. Kagome didn't pay any attention to his words. "Now get over here before I say it again." With much grunting, Inuyasha took a set with her by the fire. Inuyasha never liked sitting too close to Kagome. For every time he did, he would feel things he didn't like feeling. And every time she left his side, he would want to pull her back, but never did. He never knew that she felt the same way about everything. Inuyasha looked over to Kagome. The light from the fire, cast a glow upon her face. A warm loving feeling, went through Inuyasha then, causing him to smile a bit. "I'll stay here, until she falls asleep."   
Outside, the storm was as fierce as ever. It didn't look like it was ever going to let up. Inside, Inuyasha and Kagome sat in silence once more. The fire was starting to get low. There was more wood, on the other side of the room. Inuyasha got up to get some more. A question that was eating away at Kagome, finally came out. "Inuyasha, why do you always save me?" He stopped. Inuyasha turned back around to face Kagome. "What kind of question is that?" Kagome's gaze, never left his. "Why do you always save me? It's not like you have to. Is it because I look like Kikyou? Or is it only because I can see the jewel shards? Is that all I am to you?" Kagome stopped, as soon as that sentence left her lips. Inuyasha, suddenly wanted to tell her how much she really did mean to him. All the times, when he thought she was going to die, scared him more then anything in his life. How happy she made him feel, every time she smiled. Inuyasha went back over, and sat by Kagome. He wanted to tell her how he felt. What she did to him, every time they were close. He wanted to, but didn't have the words to say it. He leaned in closer to her face, to tell her how he felt, the only way he knew how to, with a kiss. As surprised as Kagome was, she found herself kissing him back. How much she wanted this to happen, and it finally was. The kiss was fill with all the feelings, that they were both to afraid to say. It was filled with passion, and love, and hope for the future. The kiss ended, when Inuyasha and Kagome pulled apart. Kagome stared into Inuyasha's eyes. For the first time, she saw his eyes filled with love...love for her. "Kagome, I wanted to tell you, for the longest time that...I loved you. I never knew how to say it before. The way you make me feel, is something I never felt before, not even with Kikyou. I never thought you were her. She was always so cold, and lifeless, even when she was alive. Your...you're the opposite of that. Warm, and filled with life. Even in my darkest hours, you were always there for me. I just wanted to let you know that." Kagome didn't know what to say. She had loved him for so long, and now he was telling her that he loved her. "If this is a dram, I don't wanna wake up!" she thought. Now was the moment Inuyasha feared. He had pored his heart out to her (which he didn't mean to sound so sappy) and now was the time for her to tell him how she felt. "Inuyasha, you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that." Before he could say a word, Kagome was kissing him again. "Well I guess she feels the same then" he thought to himself, as he held her in his arms the whole night long.   
When morning came, the storm had stopped. Everything was peaceful once more. The shed was still, and inside lied a still sleeping Inuyasha and Kagome. The sunlight, started to pore in through the window, causing them both to wake. Kagome opened her eyes, and smiled when she saw Inuyasha open his. "Morning," she said smiling, "Did you sleep well." He smiled. "Last night I did." Inuyasha leaned in to place a kiss on her lips, when suddenly the door busted open. In stepped Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. "Well what's going on here?" asked Miroku, eyeing them both. Inuyasha and Kagome, shoot to the opposite ends of the shed, at almost the speed of light. "Nothing, we were trying to keep warm you pervert!" growled Inuyasha. "Yeah, what he said!" replied Kagome. Miroku and Sango, looked at each other for a moment. "What the hell are you guys doing here anyway?" asked Inuyasha, extremely pissed off now. Sango replied "We were worried about you two when you never came back. When the storm died down, we came looking for you both." The others, didn't stop staring at Inuyasha and Kagome. "Are you sure you don't want us to leave you guys alone for a bit?" asked Shippo. By now, both Kagome and Inuyasha, were as red as a rose, and getting redder by the minute. "Let's just go" said Inuyasha, pushing his way through the others. They then turned to Kagome. "Um Kagome...what really happened last night?" Sango asked. "Nothing ready, we just tried to stay warm, that's all..." With Inuyasha outside, Miroku went up to Kagome. "So...how did you keep warm?" No sooner had he said that, Inuyasha raced up and knocked him on the head. "Just shut up Miroku." With all of this said and done, the group started back for the village, with Inuyasha and Kagome staring and smiling at each other the whole way back.  
  
THE END 


End file.
